Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Global cards Japanese cards Thumb_1014280.png|link=Mischievous Curiosity Mighty Mask Card 1011210 thumb.png|link=Domineering Victory Declaration Jackie Chun Card 1011200 thumb.png|link=Eerie Victory Declaration Jackie Chun Card 1011100 thumb.png|link=God-Guided Path Kami AGLURKidGoku.png|link=Full-On Strike Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) Card 1011230 thumb.png|link=First Step to a Martial Artist Yamcha Card 1011220 thumb.png|link=Forbidden Seduction Tactic Ranfan Thumb ss3 tur goku agl.png|link=Zealous Offensive Super Saiyan 3 Goku (GT) Thumb ss3 tur vegeta gt str.png|link=Limitless Saiyan Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT) Thumb 1013930.png|link=Intensified Ki Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Thumb 1013920.png|link=Into the Fierce Battle Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta (GT) Thumb 1011780.png|link=Mark of Saiyan Strength Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Thumb 1011770.png|link=Awakening in the Time Rift Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Thumb 1008190.png|link=Saiyan Counterattack Super Saiyan 3 Bardock LR SSJ3 Goku.gif|link=Golden Fist Super Saiyan 3 Goku URTEQGokuThum.png|link=Daily Training Goku SSRTEQGokuThum.png|link=Quiet Grit Goku Card_1010660_thumb.png|link=Burning to the Last Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) (Super Kaioken) Card_1010670_thumb.png||link=Victory-Sealing Super Attack Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) (Super Kaioken) Thumb 1011040.png|link=Blazing Clash Paikuhan Thumb_1010630.png|link=Silent Rivalry Paikuhan Card_1010690_thumb.png|link=Hell Conquering Ambition Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) Card_1010680_thumb.png|link=Tyrant of the Otherworld Perfect Cell (Angel) Card_1010700_thumb.png|link=Lying in Wait King Cold (Angel) Card_1010650_thumb.png|link=Strongest in the Otherworld Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) Card_1010640_thumb.png|link=Rising Star in North Galaxy Goku (Angel) Thum_1004650_1-z.png|link=Surpassing All Perfect Cell Thumb 1013860.png|link=Confronting Despair Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) Thumb 1013850.png|link=Another Future Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) File:Thumb 1011460.png|link=Ghastly Destruction Android 18 (Future) File:Thumb 1011450.png|link=Ruthless Pressure Android 17 (Future) Thumb 1014050.gif|link=Another Ending Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb 1014040.png|link=Power Gained from the Past Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb 1014030.png|link=Return to the Future Trunks (Teen) (Future) Current Global events Current Japanese events Quest_top_banner_340_global.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld Even bardock ss3 big.png|link=Super Awakening in the Gap of History Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Y3nEBX8.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event combat preparation of genius bulma big.png|link=The Genius Bulma's Battle Prep Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Quest top banner 340.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld Extreme Z Battle Cell big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell WPMIIse.png|link=Shining Hope in the Future of War M2kpLTU.png|link=Protector of the Future DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=HOPE!! Fight Against Despair! EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News banner gasha 00375 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 3 Bardock Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 7500 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Showdown With the Otherworld's Mightiest SS3Banner.png|link=Rare Summon: Amass! Super Saiyan 3! Category Summon News banner gasha 00410 small EN.png|link=Rare Summon: STR Character-Exclusive Summon News banner gasha 00427 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan Gohan (Future) Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00431 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Showdown With the Otherworld's Mightiest News banner gasha 00432 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Mighty Mask Legendary Summon News banner gasha 00429 small.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Z Dokkan Festival Main event in Global Main event in Japan The_21st_WT.png|link=World Tournament n°21 June 21, 2018 22:30:00 PST News_banner_event_340_small.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld June 12 2018 01:00:00 PDT Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 800,000!!! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 90 Which consumable do you wish was easier to obtain? Awakening Medals Incredible Gems Babas points Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time '''More Polls Category:Browse